


A Million Eyes, You Are the Brightest Blue

by Lisabet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, How do I tag?, M/M, New Year's Eve, i don't really know what i'm doing, what do i tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisabet/pseuds/Lisabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve, and Michael is in love with Luke.</p>
<p>Or; Michael finally gets the balls to tell Luke, based on This Is the New Year by A Great Big World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Eyes, You Are the Brightest Blue

What did Michael ever do to deserve something so unfair? In a past life, Michael thought, he must have been a petty thief or something. It was torture, looking over at him and only being able to see blue. Nothing but blue.  
Well, it's not like he didn't notice the rest of the blond boy standing beside him. Because he definitely did. He noticed the cute, upturned nose, the plump, pink lips, the strong, chiselled jaw, the broad shoulders, the thin torso, the long legs. It was pretty hard for Michael not to notice Luke Hemmings. He was extremely hot, not to mention he and Michael were best friends and in a band together, so they saw each other all the time.  
But it was difficult to look anywhere other than Luke's blue eyes sometimes.  
It was New Year's Eve, and the two boys stood beside each other at a party. Calum and Ashton had fucked off about a half hour before, probably to... Well, to fuck.  
Luke looked in Michael's direction, catching him staring.  
"What?" Luke asked.  
Michael had a mini panic attack, but quickly regained his composure and said, "What what?"  
"Why are you looking at me? Is there something on my face?"  
"Yeah, it's called ugly," Michael diverted Luke's attention.  
He just scoffed at the red-haired boy, scowling as he took a sip of his beer.  
 _That was close_ Michael thought.  
Luke walked away from Michael to, Michael assumed, find somebody else that he knew.  
Michael watched him go, staring longingly at his back.  
"You know everyone can tell you're in love with him," a voice said from behind Michael.  
He startled, turning to find Jack Barakat standing there.  
"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.  
"Don't play dumb, Clifford, everyone can tell but him."  
Michael sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.  
"Am I really that obvious?"  
"The staring doesn't help."  
Michael groaned. "Jack, what do I do? Every time I look at him I just want to kiss him."  
"Then do it," Jack said.  
"What? No, what if he doesn't like me?"  
"C'mon Mikey, it's New Years Eve. When is a better time than now? If he rejects you, you'll get a fresh new start tomorrow and you can start to move on."  
Michael blinked at Jack.  
"When did you get so smart?" Michael inquired.  
"I've always been smart," Jack defended himself.  
"Alright, smartypants, what do I say?"  
"Tell him the truth. No bullshit, just tell him how you really feel. If you're really into him, like I think you are, go tell him."  
"Yeah. Okay, yeah, I will," Michael said, psyching himself up.  
The pair sat in silence for a minute before Jack gave Michael and expectant look.  
"What? Now?"  
"Yes now! Go, Mikey!"  
Jack pushed the red haired boy off to find Luke. 

Luke was standing by a keg of beer, sipping from his red cup with a scowl on his face. Michael stopped a few inches from his side.  
Luke looked to the side toward Michael and, upon seeing him, rolled his eyes and scoffed.  
"What, Mikey? What can I do for you?" He asked, annoyed and irritated.  
"I needed to, um, tell you something."  
He looked at Michael expectantly for a minute, and then said, "Well?"  
"Look, I need to get this out, so just listen until I'm done and don't say anything. Okay?"  
"Fine, spit it out."  
Michael took a deep breath, thinking _Here goes nothing. No turning back now ___and said, "It's New Years Eve, and it's now or never, because if this doesn't work out then I'll get a fresh start next year in," he looked at his phone, "two minutes, so here it goes. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a year and a half, so I need you to finally know that I think about kissing you all the time, and of all the blue eyes in the universe, your's are my favourite. I can't stop staring at them all the time and it's just insane to me that I knew you for so long before I realized that I'm in love with you, because you're just so amazing that I can't believe it. Honestly, you're over six feet of intelligence, talent, and kindness and I think the only reason I ever thought I hated you was because I was jealous, and maybe a little in love with you even then, but you make me want to be a better person because you inspire me so much."  
Michael stopped to take a breath, realizing that he hadn't breathed since he started talking, and his own words registered in his ears. He hadn't really planned on saying all of that. People around had started staring at them and a couple paparazzi were taking pictures and videos. He finally looked at Luke, who was looking down at Michael in shock.  
"Holy shit. Mikey, I had no idea," Luke said, putting his hands on Michael's shoulders. "I- I've had a crush on you since year nine, but I thought you hated me. I didn't realize until a few months ago that I still have feelings for you."  
"Are you- saying what I think you're saying?" Michael asked.  
"Yeah, Mikey, I'm in love with you too."  
"Holy-"  
He was cut off by a man on the speaker saying, "Alright everyone, ten seconds to midnight!"  
Michael looked at Luke, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. He pressed their foreheads together and started counting down.  
The crowd was at six.  
"Five," he said, pulling Luke tighter.  
"Four, three, two."  
Their lips were inches apart, when the crowd yelled, "One, Happy New Year!"  
Luke brought his lips down into Michael's, who kissed back eagerly, hugging the other boy close.  
"Happy New Year, Mikey," Luke whispered against his lips. "I love you."


End file.
